


'Cause you're all I need

by Lenasjk



Series: All I know [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, War, i can't stop thinking about them, idk - Freeform, steve really miss bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenasjk/pseuds/Lenasjk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't forget about his best guy</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause you're all I need

**Author's Note:**

> It's... weird fic. I don't know why I wrote it (that doesn't really encourage you to read it, huh?), but hey... that doesn't mean it's bad. Well, you will decide :D

He woke up in the strange world. 

It's not a bad world.

But the world that doesn't have Bucky Barnes is not the world worth living in. 

*

Steve met Bucky when he was six years old. He doesn't remember a life without his best friend. He doesn't want to. 

His mother was happy that he finally found a friend. The Barnes - they loved him, they did, but... - weren't as happy as his mother. He was sick after all, he could die any second. They just didn't want their son to have a broken heart. 

Bucky didn't care.

He kept saying that nothing could be better than Steve Rogers' company. Steve knew he was lying. He liked that lie anyway. 

Everyone wanted to be Bucky's friend. No one wanted to be Steve's friend. Bucky didn't want to be friends with anyone who didn't realize how great Steve is. They were okay with being just each other friends. 

When Steve was thirteen years old he got sick. Really sick. His mother even brought a priest to a final goodbye. Bucky wasn't allowed in his room, but somehow he still sneaked into it. He stayed with Steve every night. He told Steve stories about their great adventures that were going to happen soon. He told him how important Steve is to him and how he didn't want to live in a world that didn't have Steve Rogers in it. 

See, he would say, you don't want me to die. I don't want you to die. Let's live together, alright, punk? 

To anyone's surprised - Steve lived. Well, to anyone's but Bucky. He knew Steve would make it through.

But after that Bucky lost any interest in being friends with other people.

Steve got his first kiss on his fifteenth birthday. He never saw Bucky looking so nervous and if he wasn't so nervous too, he would find it funny. 

But the moment Bucky's lips touched his, Steve knew he would never be able to be with anyone else. 

They also knew no one could find out about them. Their parents loved them, yeah. But they would never accept it. 

Bucky went to his first date with a girl a week after Steve's birthday.

Mr. Barnes couldn't be more prouder. 

Steve couldn't be more angrier. 

So Steve went out too and got himself punched. Several times. 

After that Bucky couldn't be more angrier too. 

But the dates didn't stop and neither did fights. 

They were alright, though. As long as they got together everything was always alright.

Until Mrs. Rogers got sick. She didn't make it. And Steve had nothing left. 

Bucky thought otherwise.

Steve was heartbroken, but having Bucky next to him was enough. It had to be. 

The war was a surprise. 

Not having Bucky next to him was shocking. Steve didn't realize how much his presence meant. He was always there. And then he wasn't. 

So of course Steve couldn't just stay in Brooklyn. 

He joined the army. 

He finally saw and heard the world in all its glory.

The army still didn't want him though. 

But nothing could stop him when Bucky was in danger.

It was his time to saved his friend. 

He did.

Bucky was different. He wasn't a boy from Brooklyn anymore. He was a soldier. A soldier who died even though he didn't. 

Steve loved him all the same. 

Bucky was different, but he loved Steve as much as always. 

Nothing could changed that.

But then...

Bucky fell. 

Steve fell too.

The last thing Steve remembers is Bucky's scream. 

*

Steve woke up with an echo of Bucky's scream. 

They told him he didn't die, but Bucky did. 

Steve wished he did too.

*

They were wrong. 

That was the best mistake that could've happened to him. 

Bucky lives. 

He is different.

But Steve loves him all the same. 

Bucky doesn't remember everything, but he does remember loving Steve. 

After all the world may be worth living in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo.... that's it.  
> You may be brutal with your opinions if you want.


End file.
